


The Girl Who Might Have Been

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen, Serial: s146 Delta and the Bannermen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven, and Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Might Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> For the dw100 prompt "Something that never happened".

Choices could have long-lasting consequences. He thought about it, but let the moment pass.

*

_What if?_

The Doctor followed Ray out of the TARDIS, a proprietorial smile on his face as she stopped in wide-eyed wonder.

“Oh, Doctor,” she said, looking at a golden sky. “It’s a bit different, isn’t it?”

He grinned. “Blue doesn’t have the monopoly on skies.”

“And what’s that?”

He grabbed her arm. “Trouble!”

As they ran towards the fighting, he asked, “You didn’t happen to bring a spanner, did you?”

“What size, Doctor?”

“Whatever you prefer – I think we should throw one in the works…”


End file.
